The present invention relates, generally to sound and speaker systems, and, more particularly, to a system for sound masking, and alternatively, for simultaneously providing paging.
Traditionally, sound masking systems for use in work cubicles, for example, have been exemplified by floor supported, plug-in electrical devices providing, e.g., “white-noise” to mask or to completely hide unwanted sounds, such as voices from another cubicle or adjacent room, or sounds which cause distraction to workers, or simply for privacy of a conversation from any individuals nearby.
Heretofore, there has not been known a sound masking system, which is ceiling mounted, as described herein, or which can be adapted for inclusion of a paging system.